Archivo Infantil de la BRIGADA SOS
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: La pequeña Haruhi está preocupada. Su compañero Kyon se pregunta el por qué, dando paso a una singular plática sobre la existencia en su mundo. Él buscará la forma de verla sonreir de nuevo. (UA)(One-Shot)


**Los personajes de Haruhi Suzumiya tanto anime como novelas le pertenecen a Nagaru Tanigawa. **

**ARCHIVO INFANTIL DE LA BRIGADA S.O.S  
><strong>

**ONE-SHOT**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>La primavera llega con todo su esplendor de nuevo, mostrando lo hermosa e inevitablemente arrolladora puede ser. Las ramas vacías de algunos árboles comienzan a ser ocupadas por brotes de flor esperando el momento adecuado para nacer mientras que los cerezos florecen con una belleza envidiable. El aire cálido se cuela por la ciudad con un dejo de frescura demostrando que el calor propio de la estación poco a poco comienza a ser recibido. Ya no hay rastros de la fina capa blanca que hasta hace unas semanas atrás, seguía cubriendo todo a su alrededor indiscriminadamente.<p>

Entre el ir y venir de la gente a lo largo de las calles, el sonido de las voces mezcladas DE niños y adultos, el ruido incesante de los autos y, uno que otro tintineo de algún ciclista tratando de llamar la atención; una pequeña niña de apenas 11 años de edad se balancea ininterrumpidamente en un columpio de un pequeño parque.

Su cabello castaño oscuro a la altura de los hombros se mece al compás del viento mientras sus ojos ámbar permanecen fijos mirando hacia adelante, observando cómo algunos niños de su misma edad o incluso menores juegan. Sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas dejan ver que está muy concentrada pensando en lo que al parecer, es algo muy importante para ella.

Tanto es su concentración, que no nota al pequeño niño de cabellos castaños y mirada chocolate que se sienta en el columpio de al lado, comenzando a mecerse también. El pequeño, se da cuenta de que su compañera no ha notado su presencia y en un intento de llamar su atención, hace un pequeño carraspeo aunque eso no despierta de su trance a la pequeña.

Ella en cambio, a pesar de que escuchó el intento de él por hacerla reaccionar, sigue en su mente ignorándolo un poco más. Rendida al fin, de saber que haga lo que haga sólo logra aburrirse más, suelta un bufido y voltea a ver a su nuevo acompañante.

—¡Llegas tarde! —dice demandante.

—Nop, no lo he hecho; tú llegas demasiado temprano que es diferente —contrataca él—. Además, tampoco han llegado los demás por lo que estando solos tú y yo no cuenta, a menos que haya sido en verdad el último.

—Como sea —Ella le resta importancia a su argumento—, llegaste después de mí así que eso es considerado tarde. Aplica lo mismo para los demás —termina de decir usando cierto tono irónico acompañado de una sonrisa triunfante. Por instantes, se olvida de su anterior preocupación.

—Si tú lo dices así no puedo hacer nada por quitarte esa idea —dice, resignándose a dar por perdida la discusión. Ella es así, no acepta ser contradecida por más buenos argumentos que tenga.

—¡Qué bueno que lo entiendas! —Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho observándolo con una sonrisa.

—Ajá —rueda los ojos, regresando su mirada a los niños que están construyendo en la arena del lugar. Rememora que cuando llegó, Haruhi estaba bastante distraída. Le da mucha curiosidad saber en qué estaba pensando, sobre todo para prepararse mentalmente por si se trata de algun locura que los implique a ellos. No puede evitar mirarla de reojo.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, ella se da cuenta de su insistente mirada sobre ella y en parte incómoda le pregunta:

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo más que decir?

—Si, bueno no; mejor dicho… —duda en continuar, ya comienza a temer la razón de ése ensimismamiento— Es solo una duda que tengo...

—¡Pues date prisa y dilo! —exclama, hartándose de que siempre se de tantas vueltas a algo que por seguro tarde o temprano se dirá. Un gasto innecesario de palabras. Aún así, tenerlo mirándola le causa intranquilidad. Más aún, cuando de él se trata— Seguro que es algo sin importancia y sin sentido, pero te volverás loco si te guardas las cosas dentro demasiado tiempo.

—¿Enserio? —suspira, dándose cuenta del error de ponerla en duda— Pero qué digo. En fin... verás… cuando vine, no me prestaste la mínima atención aunque hice el suficiente ruido cómo para que los demás chicos que están jugando frente a nosotros me notaran así que supongo que estabas o mejor dicho estás pensando en algo. No es cómo si me importara eso pero quiero comprobar que no es nada de lo que yo tenga que tener en cuenta con respecto a tu improvisada reunión de hoy.

Ella da un leve murmullo antes de contestar:

—Bien —dice.

Haruhi regresa su vista hacia el frente sin mirar a nada en particular. Batallando interiormente en si contarle a su subordinado lo que le viene rondando la cabeza desde el sábado pasado.

La posibilidad de que él la comprenda es muy baja pero por lo menos estaría compartiendo con alguién más la situación. Después de todo ¿No se supone que él es el que mejor la conoce? Desde aquel extraño encuentro en primer año de educación básica. Siempre coincidiendo en el mismo salón y en los mismo asientos, ella adelante y él atrás. ¿Cuántas cosas no han vivido juntos? Aunque su relación no podría considerarse cómo la mejor pero siempre está junto a ella como su compañero... no, más bien, su amigo.

—Dime… ¿te has dado cuenta ya de cuán insignificante es tu existencia en este planeta?

—¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunta él sorprendido por la magnitud de los pensamientos de ella, deteniéndose para verla directamente.

—Bueno... —Ella le regresa la mirada, deteniéndose también para poder hablar mejor con él antes de que los demás lleguen— Este sábado mi papá nos llevó a ver un partido de béisbol en el estadio. No tengo ningún interés particular en el béisbol, es más, ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de los que competían pero él tenía mucha ilusión en que yo conviviera con él en algo que le gusta. Me quedé impresionada cuando llegamos ahí. Estaba lleno de gente por todos lados. Entonces, de alguna forma llegué a pensar que toda la gente de Japón estaba ahí así que le pregunté a mi padre cuántas personas habían. Él me dio un estimado. Luego, cuando regresaba a casa y veía mucho más gente andando en las calles, recordé la clase del día anterior con la maestra de sociales sobre la población mundial. —pausa esperando que él procese todo lo que acaba de decir—. Cuando llegué a casa, cogí una libreta y con sencillas cuentas matemáticas comprendí que todas esas personas, no eran más que simples gotas en un océano inmenso.

—Creo que... logro entenderte más o menos. Es algo complicado —dice él, analizando seriamente lo que ella ha dicho. ¿Acaso no es verdad? Lo es, ciertamente pero... ¿Pero qué? Siempre hay un pero. La observa notando su ceño fruncido y sus labios temblorosos, signos de que está recuperando aire para seguir. Se queda callado, esperando.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta sorprendida de que obtuviera una respuesta positiva de su parte— Siempre... me he considerado como una persona especial.. Es decir, me la paso bien con mi familia y también con ustedes sin embargo… tal vez lo que nosotros hacemos es lo mismo que hacen otras personas. Comer, ir a la escuela, dormir, jugar, siempre es lo mismo. No somos únicos, sólo somos personas ordinarias … —Termina de decir afligida. Bajando un poco la cabeza ocultandos sus ojos. Es tan duro saber que todo lo que ha hecho, son meros actos que todos los seres humanos hacen en otras partes del mundo. Tiene... miedo. Un poco de eso porque nunca será más que del resto.

—Ya veo, aunque... no concuerdo al cien por ciento contigo —menciona seguro. Al fin comprendiendo por completo el sentir de su compañera. No es tan dificil de leer, producto de pasar demasiado tiempo del que le gustaría con ella. Vaya, que sigue siendo una niña.

—¿Cómo?

—Haruhi, piénsalo de este modo: dices que las personas hacen las mismas actividades siempre pero de diferente forma, yo creo que el hacerlo diferente ya te hace alguien especial. Una persona nunca será igual a otra. Pongámoslo así, si dos personas se bañan, una puede empezar de los pies a la cabeza y otra de la cabeza a los pies. En otro ejemplo, tal vez haya quien tome primero su bebida antes de probar bocado y otra que lo haga al revés aunque básicamente sea la misma acción de bañarse y comer. Ésas diferencias son las que vuelve única a cada humano. Y si no estás conforme con esto, ten en cuenta de que no pasará nada interesante si te quedas sentada a esperar. Si quieres ser diferente, sigue haciendo cosas raras. Créeme, funciona. Tú eres única.

—¿Enserio lo crees así? —inquiere ligeramente nerviosa y sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Que Kyon le dijera algo como eso... ¡Es muy asombroso! Y por qué no... lindo. Aunque claro, ¡Jamás! se lo diría.

—¡Claro! Además… —continúa, observando como Haruhi ha recuperado su ánimo. Obviamente, trata de que su propia alegría no se note demasiado puesto que nadie debe de saber el efecto que ella puede causar en él. Eso es algo, que se guardaría para sí mismo. El gusto de verla sonreir— Dudo que alguien más de ése montón, como tú lo llamas, se ponga a organizar campamentos en el bosque o a ir de caza por cigarras para luego soltarlas de nuevo. Tampoco creo que alguien más chantajeé a sus padres para que la ayuden a montar una película con extraños personajes salidos de una loca imaginación. Aparte, en verdad no creo que exista otra niña que arrastre a sus amigos a leer historias de aliens, viajeros del tiempo y chicos con poderes paranormales para luego ir por la ciudad buscando misterios por resolver cosa que, hasta ahora no hemos hecho.

Haruhi, pueden haber millones de personas en el mundo pero definitivamente, nadie como tú —Termina de decir, sonriendo.

De improviso, ella comienza a reir por las ultimas palabras de Kyon. Alivio, gratitud, diversión, tantos sentimientos que la recorren que son difíciles de separar. Él, extrañado de su reacción, no tarda en acompañar las risas. Incluso algunos de los que estaban jugando voltean a verlos preguntándose que puede ser tan divertido para ése par.

—Gracias Kyon. —Le dice una vez que ha recuperado aire.

—No hay de qué, jefa —responde él en broma. Por fin. Haruhi está de regreso.

Ambos chicos se quedan mirando el uno hacia el otro sin saber exactamente qué buscan. No pueden evitar ponerse algo nerviosos ahora que se dan cuenta de lo mucho que esperan y confian en el otro. Son chico en desarrollo, hay ciertos sentimientos que podrían aparecer durante el transcurso del tiempo.

—¡Ejem! —Los chicos se sobresaltan por la improvisada interrupción— No quisiera interrumpir con tan grata muestra de afecto y demás pero... es mi deber informarles que ya estamos todos aquí y la hora para ir al distrito comercial ya se está pasando.

Haruhi y Kyon salen de su extraña ensoñación con un sonrojo notorio para los demás, menos para ellos. Se levantan de los columpios y caminan hacia los recién aparecidos.

—Eh… ¡Tardaron mucho! —exclama, retomando su carácter altivo y mandón. Los otros sonríen— Pero bueno ya están aquí asi que… será mejor que vayamos porque solo tenemos dos horas antes de que nuestros padres pasen a recogernos de nuevo por lo que hago pase de lista antes de irnos.

Kyon se aleja rápidamente y se pone a la altura de los demás que ya han formado una fila frente a su "comandante" esperando que ella haga mención de sus nombres.

—¡Koizumi!

—¡Aquí! —responde un chico de cabeño castaño ondulado y de sonrisa sincera saludando con una mano en su frente al estilo militar.

—¡Mikuru!

—A-aquí —dice nerviosa una niña físicamente menor que ellos e irónicamente un año más grande de singular matiz naranja en el cabello y mirada avergonzada. También hace el mismo gesto que el anterior.

—¡Yuki!

—…

—¿Yuki?

—Aquí —La dueña de la voz que además de tenerla en un tono bajo y con un inigual cabello morado, ocultaba su rostro tras un gran libro en el que estaba muy concentrada leyendo. Aún así, lleva el libro a su cabeza para responder al saludo adecuadamente.

—Y finalmente ¡Kyon!

—Quisiera saber desde cuándo tenemos que hacer saludos militares —contesta cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, negándose a hacer lo mismo que sus amigos.

—¿Ya vas a empezar de nuevo? Sabes, mejor olvídalo y vámonos que se nos hace tarde. Yuki, ¿tú mamá es quién nos llevará ésta vez?

—Si.

—Koizumi, ¿Tsuruya y los demás nos esperarán ahí?

—Si por los demás te refieres a Kunikida-san, Taniguchi-kun, Emiri-chan y Asakura-san pues sí, ellos ya están ahí.

—Entonces… ¡Que inicie la primera actividad de otoño de la Brigada SOS!

Y con una sonrisa triunfante, Suzumiya Haruhi encabeza la ida hacia el auto que los espera para llevarlos a una prometedora tarde de diversión singular en la búsqueda de quienes necesiten sus servicios y ¿Por qué no? Podrían ir hasta los videojuegos por si alguna puerta dimensional se abre. Y ellos están más que listos para enfrentarse a lo que sea que pase.

Kyon, quién camina al último mantiene una sonrisa en el rostro recordando la conversación con Haruhi. Vamos, pensar en algo tan tonto como que eres igual a los demás en éste mundo... Oh... su sonrisa se desvanece a pasarle algo por la cabeza.

Haruhi sólo habló de éste mundo ¿No? Pero… ¿Y si en verdad existen otros mundos paralelos de los que ella está segura que existen? Tal vez... sólo tal vez en alguno de ellos ésta historia sea diferente y Haruhi sea verdaderamente una persona interesante o incluso una ¿Diosa? Como en la película que hicieron y que Nagato escribió. Entonces ¿Él estaría a su lado también? ¿Y qué sería él? Un viajero del tiempo, un alien, un chico con poderes paranormales o incluso... ¡Un viajero dimensional! Seguramente debe ser alguien muy importante con una habilidad asombrosa...

—¡Kyon! ¡Deja de hacerte el idiota y sube al auto ya!

"Okey, okey tal vez haya cosas que no cambien y siendo sincero... no me gustaría que lo hicieran"

El sonido del auto en marcha se pierde con el de los demás que siguen su curso en ésta singular existencia.

**.**

**¿FIN?**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong>

¡Buenas! Es un gusto saludarles n.n Ésto es lo primero y tal vez lo único que publique en éste maravilloso Fandom, y es que realmente creo que me quedaría muy corta con lo que se espera de mi singular Brigada. La excepción con éste shot, fue que revisando y eliminando cosas de mi computador, di con éste escrito guardado desde hacía varios años y del que ni recordaba su existencia. Así que creí que de nada servía que estuviera ahí por lo que decidí subirlo y pues, aquí lo tienen.

Está demás decir que fue una extraña ocurrencia mía de imaginar a los chicos en un universo diferente viviendo vida supuestamente normal y siendo niños. No sé que les parezca a ustedes pero me resultó divertido. En fin, es todo y claro,

¡Gracias por leer!

Si tienen algún comentario, se los agradeceré mucho ^^


End file.
